londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10 (series 11)
Episode 10 (series 11) is the ninth episode of the eleventh season of London's Burning. It was first broadcast on January 17, 1999. Episode Summary Chris is visited by club owner Terry Martin, who Chris sold his Freelander 4x4 to last week, and asks if Chris wants to join a card game. Lisa is curious to know why Chris sold his car, and so he tells her that he had to sacrifice his car to support her. This makes her storm off in a mood. Yvonne arrives at the station to see Sally, but bumps into Joe first. She tells him that Sally hasn't been home for two days, and gives him her mobile number for that "chat" he wanted. Sally arrives minutes later with Dan, but she is worried that the rest will talk if they are seen together. Meanwhile Jack bursts uninvited into his solicitor's office after his lawyer hasn't phoned him for a few days. She explains that there is nothing he can do at the moment. Recall brings a baby's mobile into the crew room for Sicknote. He isn't too enthusiastic though. Joe is busy getting some kind of scam together in a bucket, while George has another word with Chris about his unauthorised secondary employment. Jack arrives during the middle of roll call, and is grilled by Chris. After roll call the rest of the watch tease Pearce about the previous night with Fiona, Joe starts a bet with George on who will 'score' between the sheets first: Recall or Pearce. Joe gives Sally the message from Yvonne, so Sally makes up a story about where she's been for the past two nights. Joe then asks her if she has been with Dan, she denies it. the bells then go off and they are all on their way to smoke issuing at a timber yard. When they arrive there, there is no sign of any fire but they search the place just in case. Pearce spots a young girl (in fact, Lisa) near a phone box, and when he challenges her she runs. After finding no fire, they all head back for Blackwall and find that the police are there waiting for George. they go upstairs and ask George about Terry's club. DO Chapman also arrives to talk about Chris' idea of a school liaison but overhears what George is talking about and warns him of an inquiry. Sicknote is summoned to Chris' office and asked if he will be Blackwall's school liaison; he declines. A phone call comes through to Geoff from Fiona, which Chris doesn't like at all. Jack then makes a call to his ex-wife's mother, demanding to know where his son is. While doing this the bells go off but Jack remains on the phone, Chris eventually tells him to get on the appliance but Blue Watch is delayed. The call is for both machines to a fire in a school. Twelve children and a teacher are trapped on the second floor. Sicknote seems to be in a great hurry, shouting at everyone to get a move on. Pearce, George and Sicknote are sent in as the first BA crew. While in the school Sicknote spots a girl who has left the rest of her school friends and wandered into the fire. He rushes through to get her, causing the ceiling to collapse after him. Sicknote takes her to the roof and she passes out at the top. Dan and Jack go in a different entrance and rescue the remaining children in the school. Sicknote is brought down from the roof and gives first aid to the child. She eventually starts breathing again, and Sicknote wants to go to the hospital with her. Chris orders Sicknote to get on with his job, so he walks away and is physically sick. After the shout, Joe produces the mysterious bucket. It is the new name for Sicknote's baby competition. Sicknote gets upset and announces that Jean has had a miscarriage. Chris then sends him home. Joe goes to see Jacqui, who tells him to move out of their flat. Fiona sees Pearce and tells him that there is someone else. Jack tries to talk to his ex-wife Linda's parents without success, while Lisa goes to the pub and meets Recall again. Jack goes back to the parents house again later and finds his son outside in a car. He confronts his ex-wife but she drives off with his son. Joe finally asks Yvonne for that 'chat'. Sicknote and Jean are in tears together. Cast 11